


Ten Thousand

by noclouds



Category: Natasha Pierre and the Great Comet of 1812 - Malloy
Genre: Canon Era, F/M, Implied/Referenced Incest, Pre-The Abduction, it's ambiguous and can be seen through both lenses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 10:31:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13121892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noclouds/pseuds/noclouds
Summary: Anatole plans to elope and Helene had never been able to say no to him.





	Ten Thousand

**Author's Note:**

  * For [whatidealreality](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatidealreality/gifts).



> My fic for the Great Comet/War and Peace exchange! And Happy Holidays, Niki!!!  
> Enjoy!

“No! Absolutely not!” Helene shrieked, throwing her hands in the air and stepping away from him. She would go to many lengths for Anatole but, this was not at all what she had been expecting.

“Lena, please! Listen to me, I need to have the facade or else Natalie will not bat me an eye. Marriage, money, the keys to the estate Papa gave you… You must help me with this, you must!” Anatole reached out towards her and she slapped his hands away, leaving him shocked and silent.

Since the first day her brother had set his eyes on the young Rostova girl, she had played along with his doe-eyed schemes. Listened to him ramble about her beauty-- her eyes, her shoulders, her arms, her feet. Anatole would not shush up about Natasha unless being distracted with too sweet wine. She had played along, swishing her skirts to woo the young countess to the depths of debauchery that only a Kuragin party could suggest. She truly was everything her brother said, a gorgeous blush on her cheeks as though she had never received a heartfelt compliment before. 

Natasha was new and beautiful and Anatole couldn’t help himself by having fun. It was amusing at first, watching them dance and hesitant touches lingering across the ballroom. Now, the thought of this elopement sickened her. 

“You cannot be serious,” She cried, jabbing a finger into his chest. “You’re asking me for my husband’s money to-- to do what exactly?” 

Anatole frowned, sagging his shoulders. “Enough to live amongst ourselves in Poland until her disappearance blows over and we will return like nothing has happened. Twenty thousand rubles should suffice--” 

Helene moved to slap him yet Anatole caught her wrist. They stare at each other in that moment; one confused with a sense of calmness unmatched for the situation he is asking to be involved in, the other chest heaving with an unknown rage. The grip on her wrist is not hard, just firm, and Anatole loosened it instantly, trailing his fingers around the edges of the silk glove. His eyes soften and he ducked his head, as if finally understanding the weight of his request. Oh, how arrogant he could be, how stupid. 

“My husband,” she gritted out as if the words of it were like venom, “has no issue lending out money. Twenty thousand missing would be noticed, however, ten... “ She sighed. She could never say no to Anatole. Not to his schemes, not to his face, not to her baby brother who she’s made sure had the happiest life he could have since they were children. Anatole’s sadness all but melts away in a sunkissed grin. 

“I can offer ten.” 

Was she not good enough? 

Anatole’s eyes bore into her soul, his begging answered with such a glee as he wrapped one arm around her waist and brought her close, hugging her close to his chest. 

What could Natasha offer that she couldn’t? 

Happiness? 

Safety? 

“Lena, thank you,” He whispered, ducking his head into her shoulder. She would not be jealous of her brother’s current intrigue, no, she wouldn’t, she-- 

“Anatole,” She said quietly, pulling his head up from her shoulder before pushing him away with a soft hand as she paced around the room. “Don’t be stupid, it’s not like you can’t find the other ten thousand you want through other means. Isn’t that beast of man you call a friend good at cards?” 

Helene offered him a cruel smile. She had gotten good at it in the past years since her marriage; smiling to hide any unpleasant emotions that might pass her beautiful features. Her father had taught her that. Never disgrace the Kuragin name and yet-- 

“Please, Helene, you can’t still be mad at Fedya for that drunken duel,” Anatole relaxed against a table, spreading out like a pleased cat. 

She dismissed his statement with her hand, not being able to look him in the eye. “Oh no, that’s the past. Yet you cannot deny he’s not as rugged as a dog, swindling people for their money.” Helene clicked her tongue, completely joking as Anatole laughed. They could communicate like this, through cruel jokes and simple glances. The two always seemed to know what the other was thinking but Anatole, distracted as he was, did not pick up on his sister’s hesitancy. 

Nothing good would come from this but she didn’t have the heart to rip up his. Even if the love he held in it now could not be farther than what it truly could be. 

Helene loved her brother and loved seeing his happiness more. And if this is what it took… 

“I’ll stop by later tonight! We’re to have a party, a farewell of sorts. You, Fedya, some girls from Matryoshka. One last one for the road!” 

She turned to look at him, matching his glee and nodded, silently. Anatole left as soon as he came, contented at last. As the door closed behind him, only then did she allow her mask to drop. Helene wrapped her arms around herself, disappointed. She could’ve said no. 

She didn’t. She wouldn’t ever.

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note on Kuragincest: I don't ship it myself nor do I condone incest. But the show does have its own ambiguous takes on their relationship. However, the Kuragins are interesting and it is fictional. 
> 
> If you enjoyed, don't be afraid to let me know in the comments! All kudos are greatly appreciated! Thank you so much for reading. 
> 
> Tumblr - [pequenoleon](http://pequenoleon.tumblr.com)


End file.
